Wonderland
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: Gaara sees an interesting person with bunny ears and decides to follow entranced. What happens when he's pulled into another land? bad summary...srry. umm...obviously AU. Lemon in the future...R&R please - This is a NejixGaara and a SasukexGaara fic.


_Gaara in Wonderland_

Gaaras' siblings had dragged him to the park to try to get to know others. He had struggled and had pondered the thought of killing them, but shook it off, he dd not wish to hurt his siblings if not truly necessary.

They arrived at the park which was filled with people. Gaara looked around and spotted empty ground near the forest. He walked over there with his pet racoon he named Shukaku. He climbed a tree along with Shukaku and sat on a branch and leaned against the tree.

"Gaara! Get down here!" Temari, his older sister, called out to him. "You better get down here this instant! Im warning you mister!" Temari shouted angrily and Kankuro, Gaaras older brother and Temaris younger brother, placed a hand on her shoulder as if to calm her.

"Just leave him be Temari, he isn't like us. He's not social, he 's...well...a loner.."Kankuro said and Temari glared at him.

"I don't give a rats ass if he's a damn loner! He has to get some friends other than his stupid racoon!!" Temari shouted And Gaara gave her a death glare that made her shut up. Nobody talked about Shukaku like that, noone and he meant noone

"Fine.." Temari muttered to herself. Kankuro gave a grin at what she said, and it soon vanished as her glare came back. "But I will come back Gaara! Im not giving up on you not yet!" She said and walked off.

"Don't worry Gaara, I'll try to make her forget..." Kankuro said and gave Gaara a reassuring smile before walking off to catch up to Temari.

Gaara gazed at his siblings retreating backs and sighed relieved once they vanished into the crowed. Shukaku gave a cute tilt of the head and Gara chuckled. Gaara stroked his little pet racoon as he starred up at the sky. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. Shukaku curled into a ball on his lap and Gaara heard his breathing even out. He let himself be drowned by the wonderful warmth he was given and dozed off.

Gaara woke up to a beautiful nearby humming. Shukaku heard it as well and had been pawing at Gaaras arms and stopped once Gaara woke up. Gaara looked around but saw noone. He heard the humming once more and looked another way and saw a gorgeous boy. He had long dark brown hair tied in a low pony-tail. He wore a sleeveless butler suit with a small red heart implanted n the left side of the top. But what struck Gaara odd was his white rabbit ears. The boy had his eyes closed as he walked and hummed.

Gaara leaped off the tree and looked at the young handsome yet strange boy in front of his eyes. His beautiful tied hair was flowing gently behind his back..

"What the hell...?" Gaara whispered under his breath. The other boy must have heard because he stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked open his eyes and turned to stare at Gaara. Gaara froze as the milky white pair of eyes starred at him. The boy smiled and made Gaaras' heart skip a beat.

"You should watch your language, it doesn't suit cute boy such as yourself." The boy said with a smile and a wink. Gaara couldn't help but blush at the other boys choice of words.

The boy looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh no, I'll be late..." He whispered before speed walking into the woods.

Gaara didn't want to loose this boy, what if he never saw him again? That would be very depressing, so he ran after the boy. "Wait!? What's your name!?" Gaara shouted and boy did not stop but turned his head and smiled. "Neji Hyuga.." He responded before running faster.

"Wait up! Neji!" Gaara shouted helplessly. Neji turned once more a grin in place.

"I cant. If I do I'll be dead." Neji said and vanished. Gaara had froze in to spot when Neji had said he would die if hed stop. Gaara did not want Neji hurt, let alone dead! So he stopped shouting for the other boy to slow down, but he wouldn't give up so easily, the Sabaku family were hardheaded, if they wanted something they would do anything to get it. Take his sister wanted Gaara to be social, but no matter how much Gaara had protested she hadn't given up, she would try over and over again. As will Gaara.

Gaara ran into the forest and suddenly fell threw the ground. He, for a split second felt fear but it all subsided when he felt like he was floating. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by flames, pictures, stuffed animals, and other stuff.

"Strange place..." Gaara mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. He flipped himself over for him to be upside down to see the pictures. For some strange reason they had been turned upside down. Gaara raised his head to see the bottom and saw the floor nearby. He flipped himself back over and landed on the floor. He shook his head because he began to feel a bit nerved by the place, no that h was scared but because it made his head hurt like it hadn't in a long time. Something white caught his eye and he raised his head in a flash and saw Neji.

"Great! I find him then I lose him! It's like a never ending game of hide and seek!" Gaara thought angrily as he ran over to where he had seen Neji run to. There, in a room filled with dolls and flowers, was a door on at the end of the room. Gaara went over and tried to open it, but unluckily it was locked. Gaara sighed sadly and turned almost to jump from his skin. There in front of him stood a smiling pink haired girl in a very frilly white dress.

"Hello! Welcome to my play house!" She said sweetly. "These are my friends Hinata and Haku!" She said and leaned closer to whisper something to Gaara. "Haku may look like a girl but Haku's actually a girl." Sakura whispered and then leaned back with a smile. "Would you like some tea" She asked and Gaara shook his head. But although he answered Sakura dragged him over to her table and sat him down.

Hinata was wearing a pretty slightly frilly light blue dress, while Haku wore a knee length brown skirt and a kimono like dark green shirt which showed his bare chest. Gaara, as you can see, is gay. Always been always will be. To him all the girls were to much of a bother. They all seemed to hooked on make-up and impressing the boys. And besides, they wore to much perfume and Gaara hated that.

"Hello, Im Haku." Hau said with a smile. Gaara nodded not feeling any excitement around this particular boy. Wether it be because he looked like a girl or anything else he was happy not to be excited.

"H-Hi...I-Im.Hinata..." Hinata stuttered making Gaara flinch. Gaara also hated really shy people. They got in his nerves. If you wanted to say something just go right out and say it! Don't waste the others time!

"Gaara. Saaku." Gaara said and both Sakura and Haku smiled.

"Full name? How polite! Haku Momochi." Haku said

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga.." Hinata stuttered. once again. Gaara shot up and looked at Hinata.

"Hyuga?" He asked and the others nodded. Gaara slid back into his chair and lowered his head. The others looked at one another curiosity spreading threw their faces. They looked at Gaara and nodded.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Sakura asked and Gaara nodded.

"Hinata, are you related to Neji Hyuga?" Gaara asked and Hinata nodded.

"Why?" She asked and Gaara was relieved she didn't stutter those simple words. He gave her a faint smile making the three of them blush.

"I came here searching for him. I don't know why though, I just felt like taking to him. He seemed...interesting...especially the ears..." Gaara said, his smile becoming more and more beautiful as he spoke. The three of them, the two girls and the boy felt like jumping him at the moment. He seemed so innocent that it made Haku almost became hard by looking at him. Almost.

"Did Neji-san speak to you?" Hinata asked more strongly. Gaara gave a nod and Hinata continued. "What did he tell you?

"He told me his name was Neji Hyuga. I told him to stop running and he told me if he did he'd be dead." Gaara said and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "But anyway, I need to get threw that door to find him! Now let me out!" Gaara said almost pleadingly.

"Oh so cute!" haku said after he stood up and stood behind Gaara. He pulled Gaaras face to his chest and smiled. "Young love, how wonderful it is..." Haku said and Gaara turned light pink from the closeness of him. "You can leave, once you find the key to our hearts you'll find the key to the door."Haku said in unison with the other two.

"A riddle?' Gaara asked and they nodded. They placed some things/items on the table an the had only one chance to find the right item, that would supposedly be the key. Gaara looked at all of them and yet found nothing that seemed like a key, nor something that seemed resembled the other three. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He let the darkness of his head drain him, and then suddenly coal black eyes appeared out of nowhere and starred at him. Then a shadowed figure formed around it. Gaara wanted to know what the figure was and tried to catch it, grab it, see what it was. As he was about to catch the shadowed figure it vanished an then he blinked his eyes open in surprise. He was holding a white button with three holes inside of it, and three different colored flowers surrounding each hole.

"You...you actually found it.." Sakura said amazed. She shook her head giving him a smile. She took the key and opened th door. "Go ahead. You deserve to go now. But do please come see us again!" Sakura said and Gaara nodded giving the all a smile before dashing off into the darkness beyond the door.

Gaara was at a lost. He had absolutely no idea of where he was or what was there. Everything was pitch black. The darkness didn't scare him, it rather calmed him but he was still searching for the white rabbit named Neji.

A small spark of fire lit the darkness and what he saw irritated him. There were small doll clowns all over the place. Everywhere he looked he saw toy clown smiling at him. It sent chills up his spine. Now he preferred the flame to have never showed up, but now that it had, and he had seen what was surrounding him, he wanted the small spark to stay and not vanish leaving him in the darkness alone with toy clowns.

The room lit up compeltely and he saw two that he was in some sort of scary clown forest. He desperately wanted out, but had now ay to leave. Clowns were his only weakness, and the one his sibling would never find out about, ever. He had had a bad experience with one long ago when he was a small child.

**Flash Back**

"_Come on sweety, the clown wont hurt you, I promise. Momy's here." Gaara's mother said sweetly as she held the hand of a 5 year old Gaara. He held a small stuffed bear close to his chest and looked at his mother a bit scarred and confused. Why was his mother making him do something he didn't want to? Di she not love her?_

_Gaara shook any and all of those thoughts away and nodded, following his mother as he held her hand. They soon came up to a clown with bright orange hair and his face was painted white with some other absurd colors to make his face look somewhat disfigured in the eys of Gaara's. Th other kids seemed to be having a blast with the clown so Gaara decided to go along with it.The clown went up to him and grinned at him, his teeth were a nasty yellow and it stunk making Gaara want to gag, but he had enough decency not to and to hold it in._

"_Hey there little fella! I hope you're having a supper dooper time here!" the clown said enthusiastically. Gaara shrugged and the clown gave a horrid laugh. "Well not to worry little one! I promise it'll become very interesting..." The clown whispered to Gaara in a menacing tone._

_An hour later a family found the body of a dead child. It seemed o have been ripped to pieces and Gaara's mother decided it was time to leave, but the gates were locked. Everyone was panicking. Gaara, whom as still a child hd already calculated what had happened. He ran without waiting fo his mother and as he ran he saw the clown chopping a kid in half. Th clown hadn't spotted him and he ran, he hid under a vending machine. A dog must have been digging behind it because there was a large enough whole for him to fit._

_Gaara was hiding as he cried. He saw small children to full grown adults being killed, and he could do nothing, nothing at all. It suddenly hit him, his mother? Where was his mother? He then began to sob, he heard sirens and froze. Was he safe? _

_He saw cops entering the place an felt both relief and anger. Why hant they gotten here earlier? So many died because of their lateness! They could have saved so many! But they were to late. Half the cops hd dogs and the dogs began to sniff the area. A dog began to sniff around where he was and it began to bark a cop hunched down an stared at Gaara in amazement._

"_Hey kid! Are you alright?" He asked and when Gara nodded he stood up and called others over to get the boy. _

_They grabed the boy and placed a white blanket over him, dn placed him in a cop car for him not to see the dead bodies. But he had already seen them, h had seen their deaths._

_He looked out the window and there she was, his mother was boing picked up, her eyes were clouded and blood drenched her clothing making it very hard to tell where she had ben cut from afar. Gaara began to cry and ran out of the car. Th cops tried to stop him but he refused. He ran and hgged his mothers bloddy dead body as he cried. The cops felt sorry for him, he had lost his mother had had most likely been a witness to the others deaths._

**End Of Flash Back**

Gaara shivered t the thought of his past. He hated clowns and now he was surrounded by toys of them. Oh how life just loved him an he loved life.

" Hey there stranger!"A girly voice said

"I hope you don't mind the mess, un." Said another voice. Gaara turned his head and saw two people who looked exactly alike. They both had blond hair tied in the exact same way. Though one was a boy and the other was a girl, thought the boy did look much like a girl, just like his sister.

"Im Ino!" The girl said and then she pointed to the boy. "And this is my twin brother Deidara!" Ino said

"You can call me Dei, un!" Deidara said happily.

"Gaara." Was Gaaras simple answer. He tried his best to hide the growing fear of the dolls. Deidara noticed and grinned.

"Wait a minute, un. I have to clean up a little." Deidara said and in a flash every toy clown was gone, out of sightr. Gaara gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you Dei." Gaara said and Deidara smiled.

"No problem,un! I have to keep a friend happy,un!" Deidara said making Ino shake her head.


End file.
